


A Picture Of You

by QueenOfAngst



Series: Irondad bingo [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Irondad Bingo 2019, Sad, Sad Ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAngst/pseuds/QueenOfAngst
Summary: Hydra takes Peter away.





	A Picture Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos
> 
> 💓💓💓💓

Imagine not being able to remember anything about you, or your life. All of a sudden, every memory is just ripped away from your mind, and you start to exist again. But this "you", isn't the same. It is different. You, are different. The only knowledge left is the basic functions of surviving. You don't remember your favorite flavor of ice cream, who your friends are, who you consider family, any film you ever watch. The worst part is, you don't even have a clue that it's all gone.

That's what Hydra does. They take you away, only leaving a shell behind. They took Peter away. He's a 15 year old kid, who lost his parents, lost his uncle, became a hero, made friends, has a crush, and has good grades in a genius school. He doesn't remember any of it.

Peter hears the sounds of he and his two best friends, MJ and Ned, laughter fading away. As this happened, the last sliver of hope leaves him. The machine above him whirls to a stop and as it does, he forgot why he was even struggling in the first place. His wrists were raw from trying to free himself moments earlier. 

An old asian lady comes into the room, which just looked like a normal dentist office, holding a clipboard. She wore a lab coat and blue nurse scrubs under it.

Was he in for a doctors appointment? How did he get here? Was he waking up for anesthesia?

Many questions raced his mind.

The lady looked at him. Her gaze was hard, and looked tired. She didn't look physically tired however, mentally. Mentally done with... something. He couldn't think as to what caused her frustration. 

"What is your name?" She asked, holding a strict tone with him. 

"I don't know." Peter spoke. His voice was cold. He was empty. 

A small smile twitched on her lips; had he finally given in?

"How old are you?" She listed off another question.

Peter tries to look for anything of his age he just didn't know. There was no haze, no familiarity, there was nothing. 

"I don't know." He answered twice. 

"Who are your friends?" Her tone started getting hopeful.

Peter notices the tears drying on his cheeks.

Peter thought for a moment, he doesn't remember.

"I don't remember anything." He said truthfully. 

The doctor let out an exasperated chuckle, and grabbed under his chin. Peter stared at her, analyzing and cold. He was gone.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD BREAK! Five hours it took you! But you are ours now." She said with a big smile.

"I am yours." Peter repeated, the woman seemed very pleased with his answer. 

Three months roll by. Tony is in the lab, locked away from everyone. He doesn't accept the fact that Peter could be dead. His family... gave up. They held a small memorial for Peter at the top of the first building he jumped off of as Spider-Man, but tony did not attend. He was not ready to let go. 

The only trace of Peter was the night he was taken. It wasn't anything long, though it was clear how he was taken. HYDRA took him. 

It was storming outside, a little girl was taken hostage in an abandoned warehouse almost outside of the city. When he came, HYDRA was waiting. A small army of soldiers surrounded Peter as he entered from a window on the roof. Small bits of glass stuck into his feet. Peter had no time to react, 5 guards shot him with tranquilizers. One each. Spider-Man dropped to his knees and then to the ground. Four guards go to his body, and pick him up. He was ushered into the back of an armored truck. Reinforced in every way, with the HYDRA logo on the door. 

The worst part is, the little girl was just a doll. He was taken away from Tony. 

Some days, Tony would forget. Forget why he hid from an absence in the world. Forget why his soul felt detached. Forget that Peter was not going to walk through the elevator doors on a Friday afternoon, ready to start his lab session; forget that his son was kidnapped.

And when he remembered, he cried. His very soul ached with the presents of loneliness. Rhodey would come around every day, and Pepper would bring food down to him, and occasionally get him out if the lab.

Tony looked at Peter's lightly dusted work table across the room. Nothing had been touched since he left. Homework papers littered the work area, along with web fluid containers and other projects he had. 

He couldn't take it anymore. 

That loneliness turned into hatred. 

How DARE they steal his kid away from him? Do they know who they messed with? Do they know the absolute hell they unleashed onto themselves? 

Tony gets up off of the floor. He knows where he is, and he's coming to get his son back. 

Rhodey thought he was mad when he said he found Peter. 

“It's been three month Rhodey! What? That's how long I was missing for!” He argued with his friend.

“This is different Tony! Peter's been taken by HYDRA! Crazy lunatic nazies that make people forget who they ar-” Rhodey clenches his jaw. 

The cat has left the bag.

Tony freezes and thinks out loud: “They made Peter forget.” 

“How long have you known?!” Tony turns around in a fit of panic. His kid was… gone? 

Rhodey sighs. “A while.” He answers solemnly.

“And- what? You didn’t think to tell me because?” Tony asked angrily.

“Because it was better for you not knowing!” Rhodey yelled.

And he was right.

Tony turns around and looks to the side.

“We are going to save him.” Tony said, punctuation in his voice. Nothing could convince him not to go.

“We don't even know where he IS!” Rhodey sassed back. 

“Remember 2012?” Tony blankly asked.

Rhodey thought for a moment and then realization hits him like a wave. 

“How do you know?” Rhodey asked softly.

Tony shrugged.

“Just a hunch.” He says casually. 

Getting there was the easy part. Finding Peter was the hard part. 

They didn't do a scavenger hunt around the base. 

Peter came to them. 

A figure stood at the end of a dark hallway, Tony and Rhodey at the lit up part. 

He was the last soldier, only a silhouette of their form could be seen. 

Internally, Tony begged with every fiber of his being, to the divine, and universe for this last soldier to not be his son.

Tony's steady face looked ahead as the figure held no gun in their hands. So what was this bases last defense without a gun? 

The figure steps into the light and stops, his eyes were covered by a shadow. His hair was brown and had dark curls. He was not too muscular but definitely not scrawny. And he wore and all black tactical suit. 

It was Peter. His Peter.

Tony stared ahead in disbelief, he took one step but Rhodey took his shoulder to stop him. 

Peter slowly walks ahead until he is face to face with Tony. 

The kid looked blankly at Tony. He didn't know who this man was. Peter stared at him like he was a stranger, and his eyes… his eyes showed nothing there.

“Kid..” Tony chokes out, a tear falls down his face. He hugs Peter so tightly. “What did they do to you?!” He exclaimed. “I'm so sorry!” 

Peter stood there, arms by his side, only breathing. But, the smallest bit of humanity he had left, felt safe. Like a fire in the tundra, he felt numb with a small spark of a flame. 

Tony stayed there, and sobbed.


End file.
